Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend/Modules
— VOCALOIDs • Hatsune Miku Modules • Kagamine Rin Modules • Kagamine Len Modules • Megurine Luka Modules • KAITO Modules • MEIKO Modules — Derivatives • Akita Neru Modules • Yowane Haku Modules • Sakine Meiko Modules — DLC Modules This page lists all the modules in Extend. Do note however that you can import the modules from 2nd (And by extension, the first game's modules) into Extend, however this page will only list the modules originating from Extend. VOCALOIDs This section's modules are organized based on which vocaloid the module is for. Hatsune Miku Modules PD2nd Miku.png|Hatsune Miku Original MikuAppend PDextend.png|Hatsune Miku Append SonicStyle PDextend.png|Sonic Style Orbit PDextend.png|Orbit (SPiCa -39's Giving Day Edition-) WhiteEve PDextend.png|White Eve (Starduster) RacingMiku2010 PDextend.png|Racing Miku 2010 RacingMiku2011 PDextend.png|Racing Miku 2011 Tyrol PDextend.png|Tyrol (Though My Song Has No Form) Patchwork PDextend.png|Patchwork (Puzzle) Fei-YenStyle PDextend.png|Fei-Yen Style TYPE2020 PDextend.png|TYPE2020 DemonsAndTheDead PDextend.png|Demons and the Dead (Close and Open, Demons and the Dead) Conflict PDextend.png|Conflict (Two-Sided Lovers) RollingGirl PDextend.png|Rolling Girl (Rolling Girl) Shiny PDextend.png|Shiny (Sekiranun Graffiti) Kagamine Rin Modules PD2nd Rin.png|Kagamine Rin Original RinAppend PDextend.png|Kagamine Rin Append BlackStar PDextend.png|Black Star (Solitude's End) NamelessNo1 PDextend.png|Nameless No.1 Raspberry PDextend.png|Raspberry HeatHaze PDextend.png|Heat Haze (ABC Song) RacingRin2010 PDextend.png|Racing Rin 2010 Kagamine Len Modules PD2nd Len.png|Kagamine Len Original LenAppend PDextend.png|Kagamine Len Append BlueMoon PDextend.png|Blue Moon (Solitude's End) Indigo PDextend.png|Indigo StrangelyDark PDextend.png|Strangely Dark (Paradichlorobenzene) NamelessNo7 PDextend.png|Nameless No.7 Megurine Luka Modules PD2nd Luka.png|Megurine Luka Original Silence PDextend.png|Silence (Palette) NagisaReplica PDextend.png|Nagisa Replica Nagisa Replia AS Cybernation PDextend.png|Cybernation (Luka Luka★Night Fever) RacingLuka2010 PDextend.png|Racing Luka 2010 FairyMacaroon PDextend.png|Fairy Macaroon (Colorful × Sexy) KAITO Modules PD2nd Kaito.png|KAITO Original Violet PDextend.png|Violet (Thousand Year Solo) Shigure PDextend.png|Shigure (Wintry Winds) VFNinja PDextend.png|VF Ninja VF Ninja AS MEIKO Modules PD2nd Meiko.png|MEIKO Original LinXiao-MeiCostume PDextend.png|Lin Xiao-Mei Costume Lorelei PDextend.png|Lorelei (Oblivion Suicide) Momiji PDextend.png|Momiji (Wintry Winds) RacingMeiko2010 PDextend.png|Racing MEIKO 2010 SweetPudding PDextend.png|Sweet Pudding (Colorful × Sexy) Derivatives This section's modules are organized based on which derivative the module is for. Akita Neru Modules PD2nd Neru.png|Akita Neru Original SchoolClubGirl PDextend.png|School Club Girl Yowane Haku Modules PD2nd Haku.png|Yowane Haku Original GothicPurple PDextend.png|Gothic Purple Sakine Meiko Modules PD2nd Sakine.png|Sakine Meiko Original Nostalgia PDextend.png|Nostalgia DLC Modules These modules are DLC. CircleKSunkus ShopStyleC PDextend.jpg|Circle K Sunkus (Shop Style C) FamilyMart ShopStyleF PDextend.jpg|FamilyMart (Shop Style F) LawsonUniform ShopStyleL PDextend.jpg|Lawson Uniform (Shop Style L) 7-ElevenUniform ShopStyleS PDextend.jpg|7-Eleven Uniform (Shop Style S) PDextend Teto.jpg|Kasane Teto Original How To Unlock A guide as to how to unlock all modules. NOTE: Old Miku Modules get four sections: One for old modules with songs in extend, one for old modules with songs from the 2nd but not extend, one for old modules with songs from 1st but not extend, and one for modules that never got songs in any of the original three games. This is for the purpose of organization and for those of you looking for specific modules. Miku's Modules Rin's Modules Len's Modules Luka's Modules KAITO's Modules MEIKO's Modules Neru's Modules Haku's Modules Sakine's Modules Old Miku Modules Old Miku Modules. Old Miku Modules (Songs in extend) Old PD2nd Miku Modules (No Songs in extend) Old PD1st Miku Modules (No Songs in extend) Old Miku Modules That Never Had Songs In Any Of The Original Three Games